User blog:PotatoKujo/What to expect from the Persona D
When the "Era of Communism" story line comes to its unfortunate end, a new one will begin set in 2065, a year before the "Era of Nazis." The new story line, being titled the "Persona D&D" ("Shin Megami Tensei: Persona D&D" if you want to be technical), will be based heavily off of the sixth installment of the Persona series, Persona 5 . It will bring all new mechanics to the D&D system, while taking out a couple. Story Spoilers? The D&D quest will include no major spoilers regarding the story of Persona 5. What will be included is as follows: *The first 3 palaces of the game, but heavily altered. **Kamoshida's Palace **Madarame's Palace **Kaneshiro's Palace *Mementos The plot will stay away from major spoilers as much as possible. Anything I should know before starting? You don't need to play, watch, or read anything to understand the story of the Persona D&D, but if you really want to watch something you should watch Persona 5 the Animation -THE DAY BREAKERS- (Crunchyroll) Plot There is some debate going on whether to include this quest in the original universe or to start an entirely new one. Mechanics Some mechanics are being tested over the summer with the JoJo D&D (not canon to the main D&D quest), so they may change or be taken out entirely. Material Here is some external info on some of the work in progress quest. Skills (Google Sheets) Affinities (Google Slides) Status Affects (Google Slides) Classes (Google Slides) Mechanics (Google Slides) Daily Cycles The Persona D&D will work on a calander system. There are 12 months in a year, 3 weeks in a month, and 10 days in a week. Each day will give you 3 actions: Morning, Afternoon, and Evening. You can do several things from day to day, but I'd split action into three categories: Metaverse, Social, and Working. Metaverse Metaverse actions can only be done in the afternoon, and all players must agree to go, futhermore, you can't do an evening action if you chose to do a Metaverse action. You'll use the Metaverse for 2 things: palaces and mementos. *'PALACES '''Throughout your career as Phantom Thieves, you will occasionally find a "big shot target," who will progress the story along. They will have a palace, which is basically like a massive dungeon, which may take several days to completely finish. To finish, you just need to steal their treasure succefully. *'MEMENTOS 'Inbetween "big shot targets," you will get smaller targets, who's desires are not as distorted as the big shots. Their treasures can be found within the public's palace, mementos. Social In order to keep a low profile from the police, you must live an "honest school life," however some actions may help you in building you power as a persona user. *'CONFIDANTS 'You'll meet a lot of people as Phantom Thieves, but some people will establish bonds with you, and become a confidant. Confidants are you close friends who will support you on your quest. You will be able to unlock new abilities that makes your life easier in the Metaverse. *'SOCIAL STATS 'Along with your persona stats, you have your own stats, but you only have 5 major ones: knowledge, guts, proficiency, kindness, and charm. Some tasks can build up those stats, for example: studying will build up your knowledge, shoving your finger up a homeless man's butthole will build up your guts. crafting tools to help you in the Metaverse will build up your proficiency, looking after plants or animals will build up your kindness, and scoring hot dates will build up your charm. Working You can earn several jobs in Hito, these jobs will earn you money, and some may even help build your social stats up. Some confidants will allow you to work for them which will build up your social bond with them, and allow you to earn som cash. Personas In the Metaverse, there's a possibility you will accept a persona into your heart, doing so will allow you to use multiple personas. Each persona can learn a different set of skills and has different strengths and weaknesses. Persona Stats Each persona is different and may be effected by different elements: *'STRENGTH 'Does more damage, and takes less damage with a strength. *'WEAKNESS 'Does less damage, and takes more damage with a weakness. *'NULLIFY 'Does more damage, and takes no damage with a nullify. *'DRAIN 'Does more damage, and takes incoming attacks as health with a drain. *'REPEL '''Does more damage, and reflects incoming atacks with a repel. Category:Blog posts